cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
September Constitution
|- |'Written' || 17 Sept '07 |- |'Began Enforcement' || 18 Sept '07 |- |'Writer(s)' || Gen. Sec. Zhukov |- |'Drafts' || Charter Concept Outline |- |'Vote of Legislation' || *General Secretary: Yea *Prime Minister: Yea |- |'Charters of the UISR' || *Preceding: None *Succeeding: In use |} Also known as: The Founding Charter, the First Charter, Original Constitution Article 1. 1.0 The United International Socialist Republics is declared to be a sovereign alliance of nations of the Workers', Soldiers', and Peasants' Deputies. All the local power belongs to the people. 1.1 The UISR is organized on the basis of a free union of free nations, as a federation of socialist national republics. We exist to defend and support those who are willing to stand along with us. And speak for the socialist cause. Article 2. Congress of Soviets 2.0 The Congress of Soviets is the basic legislative body to the UISR, chaired by the General Secretary thus given the title "Chairman of the Congress of Soviets". 2.1 Congress will be democratically elected by the general membership every 4-weeks, thus en-giving Congressmen a 4-week term. 2.2 Two-weeks into that term, the Congress of Soviets will elect their Chairman, thus electing the General Secretary of the alliance. 2.3 Congress may impeach its Chairman (and the General Secretary) with a %74+1 vote of all congressmen. 2.4 Congress may veto any decision put forth by the Chairman/General Secretary with a %49+1 vote. Also, the Congress of Soviets may veto a bill passed by that of the Soviet Central Executive Assembly. 2.5 The Congress manages the alliance's economic plan, its banking protocols, and aid authorities. Along with this, Congress is responsible for organizing the alliance's army, currently the People's Red Liberation Army, co-writing its protocols, its authorities, and its organizations. 2.6 Congress handles all admissions, resignations, and expulsions. Having a congressman approving or denying them. 2.7 At the end of every 4-week term, and the beginning of elections, the General Secretary will announce how many Congress seats there are. The ratio will work as such: 10 active nations per Congressional seat. This ratio may be adjusted per Congress' consent prior to the elections. 2.8 Congress' approval must be made upon any peace treaty or war declaration. Article 3. Soviet Central Executive Assembly 3.0 The Soviet Central Executive Assembly (SCEA) is the co-legislative body to the UISR, and the deputy-Commissariats. The SCEA is managed by the Council of People's Commissars, and more supremely by the Prime Minister of the Council of People's Commissars. 3.1 The SCEA will be democratically elected by the general membership every 4-weeks, thus en-giving Assemblymen a 4-week term. 3.2 The Executive Assembly may impeach its Prime Minister with a %74+1 majority. 3.3 SCEA may veto any decision put forth by the Prime Minister or the Council of People's Commissars with a %49+1 vote. Also, the SCEA may veto any bill put forth by that of the Congress of Soviets. 3.4 The SCEA co-manages the alliance's Commissariats, the government's Cabinet. They carry out the orders in the Commissariats, from the Council of People's Commissars. 3.5 The Executive Assembly handles all the day-to-day operations of the alliance. 3.6 The Soviet Central Executive Assembly will strictly hold five seats. This number may be adjusted at the consent of the SCEA and the Prime Minister. 3.7 SCEA's approval must be made upon any bill, proposal, decrees, etc. Article 4. Council of People's Commissars 4.0 There will be eight Commissars, representing the alliance's Cabinet and handling the day-to-day operations within their Commissariats: 4.1 The Justice Bureau is the UISR's legal Commissariat. It utilizes the Statute of Amercements to enforce the UISR Code of Laws. 4.2 The Economic Commissariat is responsible for the economic advancement of all UISR member nations and coordinating the redistribution of economic resources. 4.3 The Commissar of Education is in charge of writing informational threads and participating in debates on the various political ideologies in Socialism. This is to keep our members informed of what they can choose from and what the views are over opposite, or other, ideological groups. 4.4 The Commissariat of State is the head of the State Commissariat and is in charge of managing the UISR's diplomats and foreign embassies. His signature is required to pass a foreign treaty. As such, the CoS will also be in charge of the foreign embassies located at the UISR, all treaty proposals from the UISR must first be approved by the CoS. 4.5 The War Commissariat's primary duties UISR members, rogue containment and counteraction, and organizing and commanding the forces of the UISR during war. 4.6 The Commissar of Immigration is in charge of all of the alliance's recruitment affairs. He is responsible for bringing in new members and fresh blood into the alliance. 4.7 The Commissar of Security is responsible for keeping the records of major alliance events and documents for further reference, or, in other words, in charge of preserving UISR history. 4.8 The Commissar of Immigration is in charge of all of the alliance's recruitment affairs. He is responsible for bringing in new members and fresh blood into the alliance. 4.9 The Council of People's Commissars supremely manage the Commissariat assigned to. 4.91 The Commissars will advise the Legislation and Executives on interior and foreign policy. 4.92 The Commissars will be appointed by either the Prime Minister or the General Secretary. Both of these positions may remove and replace any Commissar is he/she see it fit. Article 5. Prime Minister of the Council of People's Commissars 5.0 The Prime Minister is the managing office of the Soviet Central Executive Assembly and the Council of People's Commissars. 5.1 The Prime Minister is appointed by the General Secretary 5.2 He may appoint, remove, and/or replace any Commissar 5.3 Senior adviser and director of the Commissariats. 5.4 Second-in-Command of the alliance, and the first in line of succession to the General Secretariat. 5.5 The Prime Minister will act as the Commanding Delegate to all alliances. Article 6. The General Secretary and the Chairman of the Congress of Soviets 6.0 The General Secretary is the head of state for the alliance and is also given the title of Chairman of the Congress of Soviets. Only when addressed by Congress is he called Chairman, otherwise his title is the Generla Secretary. 6.1 The General Secretary manages and directs the alliance's political direction and its policies. 6.2 the General Secretary holds a term of 6 weeks, elected at the mid-point of the current Congress' term. 6.3 He must appoint a Prime Minister, and Commissars to his choosing. (Prime Minister can appoint Commissars as well). 6.4 As well as appointing the cabinet and the Prime Minister, the Genral Secretary may appoint any service personnel. 6.5 It is required that the General Secretary act as head of state in order to ratify any legislative bill. (includes amendments). Category: United International Socialist Republics